moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Kil'Sorrow
Also known as the Battle of Lost Friends , the battle took place at the Twilight Cultist fortress of Kil'Sorrow in Nagrand. The first engagement in the Quest for Turalyon was spearheaded by the Congregation of the Silver Hand, a group of paladins and assorted allies. Ultimately the Congregation managed a brave rescue of a cadre of draenei soldiers and civilians from the fortress who had been captured whilst delivering supplies to the Congregation base in Telaar. Preface In anticipation for would could become a long and involved campaign, Congregation leadership arranged for the stockpiling and delivery of large amounts of medical supplies, foodstuffs, and weapons to the organization's headquarters in Telaar. Composed primarily of local draenei civilians and a contingent of Aldor vindicators, the supply convoys that ran back an forth between Shattrath and Telaar were largely successful in convoying the supplies without notice to Sin'dorei forces in the area. Unfortunately for the supply runners, their hyper vigilance for the Horde left them vulnerable to the dark magics and trickery of the remnants of the Twilight's Hammer Clan in Kil'Sorrow fortress. The fortress, long though cleared and empty, had apparently become a bastion for a small contingent of remaining cultists from around Outland and Azeroth. Taken completely by surprise the convoy was captured and the draenei teamsters and guards taken back to Kil'Sorrow as prisoners. When the supply convoy failed to arrive the newly arrived forces of the Congregation of the Silver Hand rallied to rescue their allies. Battle 's forces clear the tower and provide covering fire.]]With only a handful of soldiers at the disposal of the Congregation, as many were still en route from Shattrath and Azeroth, Grand Knight Erich Gottfried Manstein decided that the best method of approach would be a distraction followed by a sneak attack from another portion of the fortress. Dame Amaliana Bradford was chosen to lead the Assault Group that would act as a distraction whilst Sir Kerdic Lothinil lead the incursion force that would sneak into the fortress and rescue the prisoners. Due primarily to the bravery of those in the assault group, the main group was able to attract a majority of the fortress' light garrison to the front, whilst Sir Lothinil was able to secure a primary tower fortification to relieve them of withering fire. These two engagements combined allowed Sir Ythvar Ironskar and a small cadre of men to sneak into the fortress and release the prisoners with minimal resistance. Once the prisoners were successfully evacuated the remaining forces withdrew from the fortress. Outcome Although heavily outnumbered and out gunned, the Congregation forces managed to rescue all of the prisoners and return safely to Telaar with few casualties of their own. In addition to their victory in rescuing the captured draenei, the force also managed to inflict moderate casualties upon the enemy, a result that has severely hindered the Twilight Hammer's ability to further interfere with the supply routes that run along the easter road. Assault.jpg|Assault Group 1 under the command of Dame Amailiana Bradford assaults the gate of Kil'Sorrow. Flanking.jpg|Whilst Bradford's force distracts the cultists, Sir Lothinil's group manages to sneak up close to a poorly defended portion of the fortress. Combinedattack.jpg|The battle rages. Freeing prisoners.jpg|Whilst the battle goes on, an elite strike force manages to make their way to the holding pens to free the draenei prisoners. Debriefing.jpg|After willing the engagement, Congregation forces fall back to debrief in Telaar. Relaxing.jpg|Sir Litheron Shadowbane and company rest and have a drink in the aftermath of the battle. Medical hut.jpg|Inquisitor Jadelia Naldrion establishes an infirmery to care for the wounded. Category:Battles Category:Events Category:Congregation of the Silver Hand Category:Quest for Turalyon Category:RP-PvP